1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to auxiliary sun visors and more particularly pertains to a new auxiliary sun visor for attaching to a vehicles' sun visor to provide additional screening of bright light beyond a perimeter of the vehicle's sun visor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of auxiliary sun visors is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features that allows the device to slide along a face of a sun visor to allow the device to extend below the sun visor and block light passing below the sun visor. Additionally, the device should be extendable beyond sides of the sun visor to block light passing adjacent to the sides of the sun visor.